<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hide and Seek by mellifluous (TpLoz)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133982">Hide and Seek</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous'>mellifluous (TpLoz)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Septober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SF9 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seokwoo has been searching for Sanghyuk all morning, but now, he's finally found him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Septober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Septober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hide and Seek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokwoo makes his way through the palace. There's nothing in particular to do, which felt strange to Seokwoo seeing as ever since he'd arrived at the palace, he'd been run off his feet with things to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The palace halls echo the sentiment. No one walks them. They remain empty and unused today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All because it's the Crown Prince's birthday and seeing as this was Sanghyuk, he refused for anyone to work today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The paintings stare at Seokwoo as he passes. He's dressed down, and he imagines they wouldn't approve of a knight walking around the palace dressed in anything but the knight's uniform.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's making his way to Sanghyuk's quarters. The Prince had asked for him, and yet he hadn't specified where he would be. Seokwoo has already checked the dining hall, the gardens, the stables, and the library with no luck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His stomach is beginning to clench in nervousness, like a child who'd lost sight of their parents in a busy marketplace. After the letter incident, his mind wanders to anxious places. It makes his brow furrow as he tries to calm his nerves and move his focus to finding Sanghyuk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knocks on the door to Sanghyuk's bedroom but receives no response. He presses his ear to the door, but hears nothing but silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, he turns the round door knob and nudges the door open to peek into the room. It's pristine as usual, not even one speck of dust out of place. The cream tones of the room do nothing to soothe Seokwoo's tense shoulders however. Coupled with the silence it makes it all more unsettling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sanghyuk?" he calls out as he steps into the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door clicks behind him and arms encase him. He shouts in surprise, and begins struggling until his elbow hits soft flesh with an "Oof, that's hurt!".</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokwoo huffs and is released from the arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanghyuk pouts, rubbing at his belly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why did you elbow me?" he whines. His hair is falling into his eyes today, making him look endearing and soft. Seokwoo ignores the need to push Sanghyuk's hair from his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why wouldn't I? You snuck up on me. Also, why didn't you tell me where you were? I've been looking for you all morning."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanghyuk sniffs before grinning, silly and free.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Congratulations on finding me! Would you like your prize?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His words held hidden meaning that Seokwoo couldn't discern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's the prize?" he asks. Seokwoo's eyes sweep around the room but there's nothing out of the ordinary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a step back as Sanghyuk's quick steps towards him bring their noses centimetres apart. Sanghyuk leans with him, walks him backwards until Seokwoo's back is at the wardrobe and he bumps his elbow off the wardrobe handle, letting out a yelp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"W-what are you doing?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanghyuk's eyes bore into Seokwoo's, making him feel hot and bothered. His hands come up and cage Seokwoo against the wardrobe. Sanghyuk has him pinned, Seokwoo wouldn't dare move. Wouldn't dare try to escape because he doesn't want to escape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanghyuk licks his lips and Seokwoo's eyes zone-in on the action, hypnotised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want your prize, Seokwoo?" Sanghyuk asks, low and raspy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokwoo jerks his head into a nod, the movement sloppy but giving Sanghyuk his answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanghyuk's breath fans over his face before he presses his lips to Seokwoo's.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Seokwoo, it's everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments are off because i'm not totally happy with this one</p>
<p>regardless, i hope you enjoyed it ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>